Please Stay, Forever With Me
by WeFearWhatWeCannotSee
Summary: "They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay, forever with me." He saw her, and couldn't get her out of his head. She saw him, and began to wonder if 'he' was really the one.


**_Scene One_**

* * *

...

"...And thank you all, for an incredibly amazing experience! May we all succeed in our future," the valedictorian, Maka Albarn, said at the end of her graduation speech.

The speech itself brought many of the student sitting on the floor to tears, especially Maka, the one who gave it. It didn't make matters any better when the crowd started cheering. Soon, all the students stood and threw their caps up in the air as confetti shot up in the spacious auditorium. Friends ran towards each other, crying, and hugging in circular groups. Maka ran and jumped into her boyfriend, Soul's, arms. Soul would've graduated last year, but he couldn't bring up his math grade, no matter how many times Maka tutored him. The both of them then ran up to Maka's childhood friends, Black*Star and Kim.

Black*Star was the first to speak, of course, "Can you believe we're finally leaving this dump? Now we can finally go out and party without any parent consent," he put his arms up in the air and started jumping up and down like a kid who just got the LEGO set he's always wanted, "YAHOO!"

"Oh, come on, Black*Star," Kim spoke up, " You're saying that you won't even miss this place even just a bit? What about all the memories we and everyone else have made?"

"Well, I'll miss that, but I'm just happy I won't have any teachers barking up my ass for work. At least in college we can relax."

Maka turned her head towards Black*Star, "My papa works at the college that we all applied too. Which isn't great for me, he'll be a stalker making sure I'm not doing anything bad. But he also told me that the science professor is rough. He's also a bit of a psychopath by what he's told me as well."

"Have you met the guy or something," Black*Star asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then there's no real way of knowing. Even if you're dad works there, he likes to scare us about school any chance he gets."

"Or about how you're dating his daughter," Soul made a pained face, like when her dad threatened him.

Kim laughed, "That's only because you've always been the playboy at our school, and the opposite sex."

"Yeah...that too. It's almost like your father wants you to be lesbian or something, eh, Maka."

Maka sighed. "I hope not."

* * *

It was a hot day today. The group of four hanging out at the basketball court, Soul and Black*Star shooting some rounds. Where else could they go? This has always been they're hangout area. Ever since Maka and Black*Star were kids, they've been here. Eventually, Maka and Soul started dating when she was in 8th grade, then Kim moved to Nevada, not knowing anybody. Maka, being the kind soul she is, welcomed her into their little group, which the guys accepted her completely for who she was.

Right now, it was one month exactly before they entered college and moved into their dorms, starting their new lives.

"Hey, guys," Maka took her head out of the book she was reading, "Wanna go get some ice cream? It's too hot to concentrate."

Soul and Black*Star both looked at each other and shrugged, "Why not," they said in unison.

* * *

Surprisingly, the streets were more crowded than ever. Nobody ever comes out in this heat. Not even little kids.

The gang quickly evaded the crowds of people filing through the streets to get to 'Deathtopia'. To yet another surprise, people surrounded the place. Not just the normal crowding, but more like the mall on Christmas Eve crowding. The people around them were talking with astonishment and disbelief. Everyone was trying to get a look through the shop's translucent glass windows.

Soul pushed his way through the crowd and asked his neighbor, Crona, what was going on.

"Hey! Crona! What's going on? Nobody's ever out here!"

In a timid voice, she spoke back, "Some guy in there is wearing complete black, I don't know how to deal with this. It's too hot for a person to be wearing that."

"Lemme see." Soul pushed his way through the onlookers, who gave him rude looks as to why he didn't say 'excuse me' or 'may I get through'. Frankly, Soul didn't care what people said to him. The most accurate reason he got into too many fights. it would often piss the teaser off and cause them to rampage. When Soul looked in he saw exactly what Crona described to him. Except she left out the part about the two fine pieces of honey next to the guy in the middle. The kid was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a long sleeve v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body perfectly. He had jet black hair with three, odd white lines on the left side. The two girls next to him were practically naked. They were both wearing plaid belly shirts with jeans. Almost as if they were twins. Soul's eye was caught on the one with the perfect tan. He thought she had a nice body, and was that a belly ring he saw on her?

"Soul, " Maka exclaimed, "Finally, we found you!"

Soul peeled his eyes away from the girl, "Oh, sorry. Turns out some idiot decided to wear all black in 98 degree weather. Really stupid why people would care if you ask me."

"Well, come on. Let's go inside. It's hot out here." Kim led the group inside with a weary smile and sweat dripping down the side of her face.

Just before they all got inside, Black*Star grabbed a hold of Soul's arm, "You were staring at those girls, weren't you, " Black*Star sneered.

"Shut up." Soul jerked his arm away from Black*Star's threshold, making Black*Star's anger spike to a point where he was about to lose it. Black*Star knew Soul was a player, and he always watched him around Maka. Ever since they started dating, Black*Star had always been cautious about Soul. He was a good friend, but he could be a real ass sometimes. After about a year of them dating Black*Star's tension towards Soul eased, and he noticed how happy he made Maka, how could he stay frustrated at Soul? Now he was reconsidering those thoughts. How could Soul do that to Maka after five years of them being together, it's almost like he just wants to make her life as miserable as he can if she were to catch him in the act.

"Black*Star," Maka yelled, "You coming inside or what?"

"...Yeah.."

When Maka turned around she noticed the boy and two girls that were causing all the commotion around the shop. The boy was very attractive, his black attire contrasted well with his extremely pale skin. the way his hair covered his eyes made him look gorgeous. Never before had she seen a person with golden eyes such as his. His hair was different too. Who else did she know that had three white lines perfectly aligned on the left side of their hair? The girls around him didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Belly shirts and flare-out jeans were common in the early summer. Though, it was probably their looks that got all the guys outside the window. One had long, beautifully groomed hair and the other had short soft looking hair.

It wasn't long before the mysterious boy looked up and stared directly into Maka's eyes, to which she quickly turned away. He observed her from head to toe, taking in her appearance. Perfectly symmetrical. Her hair in perfect pigtails and her shorts and tank-top in perfect alignment on both sides.

"Hey, Kid? You okay over there? You're either staring into space or checking that girl out over there," said the girl with the long, beautifully-groomed hair.

The girl with short, soft-looking hair jumped across the table and into Kid's face hearing this, "Ooohhhh! Maybe Kiddo-kun likes somebody!"

"That he's never even met? Come off it Patti, he's asking to be forever alone."

"Liz, Patti, it's nothing. I was daydreaming and my face happened to be in that direction."

Patti slumped back into her seat, "Yeah, yeah, you can lie all you want, but Mr. Giraffe knows you're lying!"

Kid hid his eyes under his bangs the brushed just above his cheekbones and looked back at Maka, who just happened to be holding Soul with his arm wrapped tightly around her. His heart sank at the sight of it. A beautiful girl, with perfect symmetry, with a player who doesn't look at all trustworthy.

"Ha! I knew it! You were staring at her! I see you envying that guy who has his arm around her." Liz leaned back in her seat, "I say we should leave before Kid has a symmetry , Patti?"

Patti practically jumped out of her seat, "Yeah! Ooohh! We should go to the park after this! Ha ha!" Jumping out of her seat, she ran out the door zooming past the crowd that was slowly going away.

"And who knows, maybe if it's meant to be, you'll see her again." Liz gave a comforting smile and gently rested her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, maybe so." Kid got up and turned to leave out the glass door, Liz following behind him. Her head stretching out trying to look for her sister.

As the gang sat down to eat their ice cream, Soul was looking behind him, searching for the trio that intrigued him so well. Maka and Kim noticed how Black*Star was giving Soul a look full of hate. Like when they first met. It made Maka feel nervous and confused the hell out of Kim.

"Hey," Kim spoke, "What's up with you?"

A pause, "Nothing." When something was on Black*Star's mind he got really defensive. Especially if it was something that he focused on. Soul noticed the bite in his statement and quickly looked up from his frozen delight. Looking Black*Star right in the eye, he said, "Whatever it is, it's probably no big deal, right?"

"Yeah...right," he lied. He knew it wouldn't be alright. Black*Star was too stubborn to agree to something like that so easily. Especially after he's seen the truth.

* * *

"Spirit, would you calm down? I thought your daughter willingly applied here a Shibusen," said a tall man cloaked in black, wearing a goofy skull mask that had three points at the bottom, the middle one being the longest.

It was a huge room they were in. Everyone referred to it as 'The Death Room' because the dean was the original God of Death himself. The college, Shibusen, was getting schedules and dorms ready for the upcoming term. The college was well renowned in Nevada, being the college with the most succeeding scholars under its name. This college, by any means, was far from being small. The main building was huge and perfectly symmetrical with the two giant dorm buildings on the either side of it. Each dorm building had its own hangout areas for the students. Lord Death knows how students love to party, but the students make sure to handle themselves in fear of the dreaded 'Reaper Chop'.

"Sh-she did, b-but... MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP," Spirit blew up, "FIRST A BOYFRIEND, NOW COLLEGE?! I'M GETTING OLD!"

"Oh, now, now, Spirit. I'm pretty sure you're little girl is still your little girl. My son still sometimes come to me for advice."

Pause. A son? Lord Death...has a son? "Oh dear God. Kami, can you hear this wherever you are? Our little girl is going to be surrounded by boys."

In the far front of the room where the door was, faint voices could be heard, probably yelling.

"Patti, why would you run off like that? You had me worried sick! You know I can't lose you," Liz frantically yelled coming up the long, cold, dark, stone hallway.

"Well I thought we were playing tag," Patti crossed her arms and gave a huff, "In which I TOTALLY BEAT YOUR ASSES IN! HAHAHA!"

Before Kid opened the doors to his father's office he turned to the girls, "Patti, Liz, calm yourself and please be quiet. We will be in my father's presence soon."

Kid's smooth, yet calloused, hands grabbed hold of steel handles of the large, red, wooden doors, and pulled backward revealing the bright lights that constantly fill his father's sanctuary. Big and spacy with a sky blue interior, it would seem endless if it wasn't for the windows on the far side of the room. In the dead center of the room there was a circular marble platform with a few stairs leading up to it. It was vaguely plain, not anything to really look at.

The three went through the doors leading into another smaller hallway filled with light from the ever-lit Death Room. The hallway ceiling was lined with guillotines evenly spaced apart. From a front view of the passageway, the entrance looks almost as if it's floating and it's not connected to the wall. Making the rest of the school seem comparatively normal to this area.

With his hands in his pockets, Kid walked up the stairs and onto the platform. "You wished to see me father?"

"Ah, yes," Death's goofy voice rang, "I need to ask you to do me a favor since Spirit over here keeps whining about his daughter growing up." Death poked Spirit's head with his over-sized finger, hard.

"I need you, Liz, and Patti to help find Marie. I've tried all the mirrors around campus, but there was no sign of her. And with the three of you looking, I'm sure you'll cover more ground."

Liz furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, but every time someone finds her, they always look horrified. What the hell does this chick even do in her spare time, anyway? I know she's a teacher and all, but come on"

"Maybe she gambles, " Patti interjected, "I'm right aren't I?!"

"Nah, she's too innocent to gamble."

"MAKA, " Spirit bellowed.

Death had just about enough of Spirit's whining, and he knew that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Reaper Chop!" Death's over-sized hand landed right in the middle of his cranium.

"BU-BUT, MA-" Chop!

Kid flinched at how his father was handling his associates behavior. He made a face and turned to the girls, backing up slowly, "Let's go find Marie before he starts chopping us in half."

"Aw, why can't we stay? It's getting good, " Patti fisted one hand into the air and started cheering, "ROUND ONE! DING, DING, DING! LET'S GOOOOO!"

Liz face palmed, "Oh, Patti... How are we even related?"

* * *

"Marie, you can't just keep staring at those giraffes forever, you know."

"I know... I just really don't understand why every guy that I have a relationship with always rubs off."

"Maybe if you didn't jump to marital conclusions so fast, they would give you a chance. On a first date no guy likes to hear about how you picture them together forever."

Silence.

"Marie?...Marie..."

There Marie was, with her shoulder length blonde hair and her left eye covered in that same old eye patch, cuddling up to a giraffes nose. Using her hands to pet it softly, she cooed to it. "Oh, James. i love you so much. We're gonna have the greatest marriage in all the United States."

As she said that, the giraffe's eyes nearly popped out of it's head. It frantically jerked it's head out of Marie's grasp and ran away on it's long, wobbly legs.

"Huh, I guess it can comprehend human speech."

"Azusa! That's not funny!" Marie turned bright red with embarrassment.

Azusa pushed her glasses up her nose, realigning them with her eyes. She was fairly serious about everything, which made her one of the most intolerable teachers at Shibusen.

Behind her face of apathy she was smiling, "I thought it was."

"OH! MISS MARIE THERE YOU ARE!" Patti was running up the bridge to the shaded platform they were standing under.

"Shinigami was looking everywhere for you! He sent me, Kid, and Liz to look for you, but I didn't feel like searching so I just came for Mr. Giraffe! OH! You like Mr. Giraffe too don't you!" Patti giggled hysterically.

"Uh, I did. I'm just a lonely wreck looking for everything and anything that will love me. Makes me feel octosexual at times."

Azusa leaned back against the wooden ledge. "People have asked me if that's really what you are, Marie.."

"Oh god..." Marie slumped to the ground.

"Doesn't octo mean eight?" Patti asked with her head turned sideways.

Azusa couldn't believe her ears. This girl was in college and wasn't sure what the prefix octo meant. "Yes, why?"

"Because Kid loves the number eight, OOOHHHH! I WONDER IF HE'S OCTOSEXUAL THEN!"

Azusa and Marie chocked on their breath. What, in the ever living fuck, was wrong with this child? She's what, nineteen? A second year in college.

Patti quickly turned towards the giraffes, pointing her finger. "Oh no you don't mister! You're not getting away from me this time!" She hopped over the ledge and into the artificial safari full of giraffes. Quickly gaining speed, she power jumped onto the back of the giraffe that 'rejected' Marie and started to put it in a headlock, attempting to break it's neck.

Azusa had a look of horror on her face by what she was witnessing. Marie, however, was about to fall over the edge yelling at Patti to get off the giraffe and back up on the platform before she got hurt.

"Patti! Patti Thompson! Get back up here now! You're going to get yourself hurt! Get off the giraffe and get back up here before we all get in trouble! Patti!"

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! STOP BUCKING! I'LL NEVER LET GO!" Patti switched between arms around the giraffes neck. "HAHAHA, YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY! THIS IS ONLY ROUND ONE!"

* * *

A long day, and an even longer night. Having a phone call from local authorities about your step-sister wrestling a giraffe, and searching for Marie, which turned out to be of futile effort. A waste of time, so it seemed.

But that wasn't what made his day so stressful. It was that girl at Deathtopia. She was undeniably perfect in every aspect. He may not have looked it, but he saw her _boyfriend _checking Liz out. And it wasn't a simple glance, it was a head to toe examination. Especially on the body. God, he hated guys like that, and she sure as hell didn't deserve a guy who checked other women out like that.

"I wonder...if we'll ever meet again..." Kid pondered as his last spoken thoughts before he drifted asleep.

* * *

"Tonight...couldn't be more perfect," she spoke softly, her head comfortably on his shoulder. His head leaning on hers.

"I couldn't agree more, love." He smiled something that of the word perfect.

They sat in backseat of the convertible, his arm wrapped around her, her body melding into his. Watching the sunset over the city lights. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect. She...was perfect. They were perfect, so it seemed.

He looked at her, his face breathtakingly gorgeous. Their eyes met with one another. They leaned in, making this moment the most memorable of all, and-

"PATTI! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Liz sounded frantic. Her sister always did the strangest stuff. Normally consisting of giraffes, no one's sure why. But this time it wasn't a captivated giraffe she was wrestling. This time, she got the giraffe out of the zoo and started going through the city riding it.

Kid groggily awoke from his seemingly perfect dream and rolled to over to look at the clock on his nightstand. One of the two night stands, actually. Everything had to be symmetrical.

"God dammit, those two. It's only 7:52. Couldn't Liz start yelling 8 minutes later?" He lazily got out of bed and stretched, doing his morning ritual of finding something presentable to wear as always and getting in the shower so he wouldn't smell awful in the hours to come.

"HEY! He was asking for it. It wasn't my fault." Patti huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"He looked like he wanted some fresh air!"

"But it was already out in a-" Liz sighed in defeat, arguing with her was a lost cause. "Huh? It's only 7:55, why's Kid up? Wonder what got him out of bed so early."

Kid leaned his head against the tiled walls of his shower, letting the warm water run down his body, the steam making his face flush.

"It's a week before school starts, and I can't concentrate on anything. It's like I'm under some hypnosis or something."

He shut off the water, dried off and got dressed in a white button-up dress shirt and navy slacks. His shoes were black formal as always. He rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbow, making sure they were symmetrical enough for presentation. Same went for his hair, except those three lines that constantly got on his nerves.

"Hey, Kid! What were you doing up so early today? You never wake up a hair before 8am," said Liz, pouring some coffee.

"Well, considering how loud you are when you yell at Patti, it's no use trying to get any sleep at all."

"Yeah, that's something else I've meant to ask you about: You haven't been as alert as you usually are. Care to explain?"

Kid walked over the kitchen table and sat down, Liz following closely behind him.

"Well, I've had this dream, it was usually longer, but with your frantic yelling, it was cut short."

"Well, thanks. Go on."

"You remember that girl from Deathtopia? Well, it's been her and me, in the same area, and the same scene. And the dreams have become more frequent from the first time I've had them."

"Well, I could say it's love at first sight, but then again, I've never seen anybody come close to being as symmetrical as her. But, Kid. She has a boyfriend, You can't dwell on her forever. " Liz sympathized.

Kid rested his head in both of his palms, "I know. It's just...it's just that I can't get her out of my head. It feels almost impossible."

"Well maybe you just need to take your mind off of everything until school starts back up. You never know, maybe she'll go to Shibusen this year." Liz leaned back in her seat. "And don't you have to go help dad with that school thing that's going on today?"

"Yeah, aren't you and Patti coming along too?"

"Nah, we told him we were going shopping, but you're the real son of Death, so you're obligated to go. Sorry, dude."

Kid rose from his seat, gently pushing it back under the table. "That's fine. Just don't go overboard this time. We don't want another incident."

"You should tell Patti that."

* * *

Moving trucks surrounded the campus, new students coming and claiming their rooms for the new semester.

"Alright! So. Black*Star and I are rooming together. Maka, Kim. Are you guys?" Soul asked.

The two girls looked over at each other and shook their heads. "No. We're gonna try to meet other people and expand our little group of misfits. Could have more fun that way." Maka answered for the both of them. Kim just smiled.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing you, then." Soul said coolly.

All Black*Star could do was burn holes into Soul's back for giving Maka the cold shoulder as they walked towards their dorm building.

Maka's heart cracked, "What the hell was that about?"

Kim gave her a worried glance. "I honestly have no idea. Black*Star looked like he knew something was up though."

"Let's just go.." Trying to shake the feeling from her, hoping that it was nothing, she and Kim both finally started walking away.

* * *

Maka set the box she had been carrying down and placed her duffel bag on top of it. She released the tension in her shoulders arms and took in her surroundings.

Well furnished and quite spacious, well, until you add all the crap you brought with.

"Uh, excuse me, hello. Are you Maka Albarn? I was informed we would be roommates."

Maka turned to face the girl, full-blown Japanese, tall, and extremely pretty. Maka's face was still furrowed, confused at the events that took place earlier. Without realizing it, she had come off quite...bitchy.

"I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She extended her arm.

Nothing. Silence.

"You seem troubled. Ha ha. I'm sorry. I transferred over to the United States recently, so I don't know how I should bring things up."

"I'm sorry, Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you, really! Something is bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it yet." Maka nervously smiled.

"That's okay. I don't know many people here, but you seem nice. I hope we can be friends!" Tsubaki beamed.

"Me too! Hey, wanna set our beds up and then go and tour campus a bit?"

"Sure!"

Just four doors down was Kim. She and her roommate got along fairly well, even if she seemed like she could be bitch. She could handle her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kim Diehl!" With her brightest smile, she extended her hand.

Gladly accepting her hand, she returned the smile. "And I'm Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré. Call me Jackie though. It's nice to have some decent people around here."

Noticing the open door with Kim and Jackie, Maka called in there and said, "Hey! Kim! Me and my roommate were gonna check campus out. You guys wanna join us?"

"Sure! We'll join you in a minute!" Kim turned to Jackie. "C'mon. Let's hurry and set something up so we don't have to do all of it later."

* * *

"What the fuck was that, Soul?! Giving Maka the cold shoulder! You're lucky I didn't beat your ass right there in front of everyone!" Black*Star was hot. His anger always got like this when it came to his friends. But to date his best friend then treat her like crap? That made it ten times as worse than it could usually get.

Soul slammed his stuff on the floor and sneered at Black*Star, "And why the hell should it concern you? It's not your relationship."

"You're both still my friends, and I could care less if it was your relationship or not. I don't like the way you treat your _girlfriend_. And I'm saying that as _her_ longest friend." You could hear the dark edge in his voice, and the way he looked at Soul, it could shatter glass.

"Friends or not, butt out of it! I can handle it myself." Soul put his hands in his pockets and pushed past Black*Star. "Ill be out, don't wait up."

For the past five minutes Black*Star stared at the open door. "If only Maka listened to what you just said."

* * *

"Oh! There he is! Soul!" Maka jumped with her arm waving in the air, actively catching his attention.

He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. "Hey, babe!"

"Soul, I'd like you to meet my roommate Tsubaki! Tsubaki, this is my boyfriend, Soul."

Soul gave Tsubaki a cliche 'cool guy' salute. "Sup. Soul Evans."

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"So, what are you two doing out here in the crowd? Giving yourselves a tour?"

Maka distanced herself from Soul and put her hands on her hips. "Well by the time we have to go back to class, We're not trying to get ourselves purposely lost.'

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Soul looked at the two girls. "I thought you'd bring Kim with you if you were out touring the school. Anything up with that?"

"Nah, we asked her if she wanted to come, but she and her roommate wanted to unpack some stuff before coming out. She said she'd join us later."

Tsubaki noticed how strong their relationship was, and to be honest, she was a little jealous. Leaving a home where she knew who everybody was, to a new nation where she didn't know anyone at all.

She saw someone running up behind Soul. He seemed a little too energetic. Spiky blue hair, tanned, masculine arms, and he looked pretty short, too.

"Hey, guys! Finally, I found you." Black*Star gave his famous grin and gave a thumbs up towards Tsubaki. "I'm the famous Black*Star! Great to meet ya!"

Tsubaki was stunned, she hadn't met anyone as open as Black*Star was before. "T-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She gave a nervous smile.

Soul sighed, "What are we waiting around here for? Let's go check around the school."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Exclaimed Maka. "I have to go see my papa!"

Soul gave a look, "Why?"

"I told him to hold a couple of books for me while I got here."

Soul took hold of Maka's hand and nodded his head behind him. Behind the couple, Black*Star seemed to be making good friends with Tsubaki, seeing that blush on her face and all. Maka smiled at the sight.

"At least somebody can handle his boasting."

"Wait a minute." Soul pondered.

"Hmmm?" Maka looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't know your way around here, how do you know where your dad is?"

"I've never been around the school, but I've been to the room where he works in enough to know the route perfectly."

* * *

"Alright guys, wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Maka opened the large red doors that lead to Death Room. Leaving the three outside the doors to wait and get to know Tsubaki better.

"So, Tsubaki," Soul started, "Where ya from? You obviously don't sound like you're from here even though you sound fluent."

"I'm from Okinawa, Japan. You'd ask why I left because it seems like a beautiful area, but I wanted a better school experience over here in America. So, my brother and I saved up money for me to come here."

"Glad you could come here then! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Black*Star's annoying laugh echoed down the hallway.

"Would you quiet down, you dumbass." Soul never meant for it to be a question. He never did when it came to his laughter.

* * *

Maka walked through the hallway with guillotines hanging on the ceiling, never failing to make her nervous.

"Papa?" She called out.

"MAKA!" Spirit tackle-hugged his daughter, causing her great discomfort.

Lord Death's goofy voice perked out from a faraway side of the marble platform, "Oh. Spirit, is that your daughter? She looks an awful lot like Kami."

Looking behind him, his heart began to pound. His mouth was slightly agape in astonishment. Kid couldn't believe his eyes..or ears! That girl he had been dreaming about had been Spirit Albarn's daughter? Oh, Kid was overjoyed, hearing how she said that she was getting settled in here at Shibusen. Apparently fate did want them to met again. He hated to admit it, but Liz was right.

"Calm down, dad. I only came to get the books I asked you to hold for me as I got settled in." Maka pushed herself out of her father's death grip, jumping a couple feet away from the force she created.

"Oh, okay, fine."

As Spirit went to the edge of the platform, Shinigami took the advantage to talk to Maka.

"Ah, Maka! I've always heard Spirit talk about you, being his daughter and all. Sometimes it would be unbearable. I don't know if you've ever heard him talk about his work or not, but I'm Shinigami. Some call me Lord Death, but I don't mind which ever one you call me."

Maka gave a courteous bow, "It's very nice to meet you, Lord Death. And yes, my father has talked about before. It's quite an honor having the dean of my college the God of Death."

"And this is my son, Death the Kid. Go on, son, say hi."

Maka remembered seeing his face at Deathtopia, and seeing him now made her heart skip. Now that she knew that he was Death's son...she didn't know exactly how _to_ talk him now.

'H-hi. You can call me Kid." Being the gentleman he was, he held out his hand as a friendly gesture. "I take the title of Death when my father passes and his responsibilities come unto me."

She took his hand in acceptance, "It's very nice to meet you, Kid. I'm Maka. Spirit's daughter," she sighed the last part, "Sadly."

Spirit quickly ran over to the two, breaking their handshake. "O-okay, here you go Maka! You hurry up now! Shouldn't leave your friends waiting!" He turned Maka away from Kid and pushed her towards the double-doors. "You know daddy loves you!"

* * *

"C'mon, Liz! Why can't we rearrange all the statues around here? It'd be fun seeing Kid get all pouty!"

"Because, Patti, Then we'd have to spend the next hour or so dealing with Kid perfecting the way every statue looks."

Patti pouted, "Aw, but that's what makes him hilarious!"

"Oh, Patti...," Liz sighed.

Black*Star heard the voices from behind the trio and turned to face them. He recognized it was the girls from the yogurt shop. More or less recognizing the shorter one with the more vibrant blonde hair from the various news reports consisting of a girl messing with giraffes.  
He looked back at Soul to see him looking in the same direction as him. He followed his eyes to the same girl he had been staring at over the summer. Apparently her name was Liz and the shorter one's name was Patti.

With Patti being ignorant to her surroundings, she didn't notice the three standing by the door; however, Liz did. A thought played into her mind, if he wanted to be a player, she was gonna teach him how to play the game. He had a girl that he didn't even seem to respect by the way he was staring at her... Again. She definitely deserved better. She was gonna have to explain to those other two what she was planning though. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

Liz stared at Soul directly in the eyes flirtatiously and winked at him. "You guys going in?"

That snapped Soul out of his hypnosis. "N-no! no. We're just waiting for somebody."

Black*Star looked between the two suspiciously, his anger boiling up almost intensely.

Tsubaki was just plain out confused. At first, she saw how Soul and Maka had such a strong connection, but now that she saw Soul flirting with another woman, she didn't know what to think about him anymore.

Before Liz could open the door, it opened on it's own as Maka popped out from behind it.

'Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit, but I'm back. Oh, hello. Sorry if I almost hit you two with the door.'

Liz smiled genuinely at her, "It's fine."

"Okay! I think we should head out now!" Black*Star ordered as everyone started walking ahead.

Black*Star tried to follow, but his arm was dragged back by Liz. "What th-!"

"Hey, I'm Liz.I know this isn't the best way to introduce myself after that little scene, but I have a plan about him."

"Go on. Make it quick before they get curious. I'm usually in front of them."

"Your friend still wants to be a playboy even with a girl that's ten times better than him. So why not reverse the cards a little? We show your friend what he really is, because let's face it. We both know that she doesn't deserve a guy like him."

"Alright. Name's Black*Star, ask for me around campus. Gotta go! See ya!" Black*Star zoomed down the hallway, using parkour jumps off the wall to boost his speed down the hallway.

"Hey, sis. What was all that about?" Patti asked reopening the door.

Liz stepped though the door and into the slim hallway, seeing Kid still staring in the direction of where Maka left, "I'm gonna teach a player how to play his own game." Giving a smirk, she walked up to Kid. "Speak of the devil, I was right! You SO owe me, buster!"

Patti collapsed to the floor in random laughter, "HAHAHA! KID OWES LIZ! KID OWES LIZ!"

Kid gave up with a sigh, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**A/N: And Scene!  
**

**Well, there you have it, scene one!  
**

** I've been gone a while on here, but I'm gonna do my best to keep posting regularly, and actually finishing this story rather than deleting it like the last one.  
**

**Hehe.  
**

**Well, hope you enjoyed. I have no clue when I'll get the next chapy up. Review please, and give your honest opinion. I'll take anyhting you give me, unless it's rude and appalling, then I might laugh at you for not heathing my request.  
**

**-CB  
**


End file.
